Hey Pretty Girl
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: Katniss remembers a song when her daughter asks about it. She also remembers the man who sang it.


Hey Pretty Girl

**•hello all! I'm sittin here all board so I ended up writing this song-fic. It's a oneshot so don't worry and think 'what about the other stories o.O?' haha but anyways I hope you enjoy and please review! Plus, of course, I don't own the song Hey Pretty Girl by Kip Moore or the characters from Hunger Games. One more thing, sorry . I was board when I wrote this and I pay no attention to plot when I'm board...so sorry if it sucks or doesn't make sense•**

* * *

~Katness Everdeen~

As I tucked my daughter into her bed she looked up at me with a certain look. I smiled when I rubbed her hair.

"What is it honey?"

I asked. My daughter was 10 years old with dirty blonde hair and beautiful eyes. She was strong, witty, and talented with a bow. I wondered where she got that.

"Can you sing me the song daddy made for you?"

Gloriana asked. I felt a flash of shock and then I smiled again. I loved his song dearly and there wasn't a day that I didn't replay it in my head.

"Only if you agree to sleep little bird."

I said sitting beside her. She nodded and I began to hum. I remembered his voice, soft and deep. The first night he sang for me, when it was only us in Victor's Village.

* * *

_"Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way_

_Love's in the air tonight"_

_He placed a callused hand on my cheek._

_"You can bet you make this ol' boy's day_

_Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way."_

_The fire warmed the room from the fireplace and we sat on his old couch he refused to get rid of. He was giving me the smile that was so rare during the games. He pulled on my hand as he stood and when I was standing he pulled me to his solid chest._

_"Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance_

_And the next one after that_

_Gonna make you mine there's a real good chance_

_Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance."_

_I was smiling like a school girl with a crush and I felt my cheeks burn. And as he tightened his hold on me he continued to sing._

_"Hey pretty girl, it feels so right_

_Just like it's meant to be_

_All wrapped up in my arms so tight_

_Hey pretty girl, it feels so right._

_Life's a long and winding ride_

_Better have the right one by your side_

_And happiness don't drag its feet_

_Time moves faster than you think."_

_This man singing to me was strong and he'd been through so much, but it all made he who he was and I loved him._

_"Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home_

_My momma's gonna love you_

_She'll make me sleep on the couch, I know_

_Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home."_

_This part I knew was something else, a dream he may have had. His parents, mother, were gone but I began to tear up all the same._

_"__Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams_

_And a house on a piece of land_

_We'll plant some roots and some apple trees_

_Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams."_

_As he spoke he sank down to one knee. I put my hands together in front of my face and I felt the tears fall down to my smile._

* * *

I looked at Gloriana once more from the door to make sure she was asleep and walked towards the back door. Victor's Village was still rather empty but more people arrived at random times. Peeta down the road, recovered from his torture and forgotten his love for me. Gale and Madge with children of their own. A few others. When I looked up at the sky from the back porch I smiled and sang.

_"Life's a long and winding ride_

_I'm so glad I had you by my side_

_Happiness don't drag its feet_

_And time moves faster than we think."_

A star streaked across the clear sky. I missed his smile, his voice, his presence. Age had finally caught up with him years ago when Gloriana was still in diapers.

_"Hey there baby, we did so good_

_Our baby's got your eyes_

_And a fighter's heart like you knew she would_

_Hey there baby, we did so good."_

Gloriana was a spitting image of her father. When I saw her, I could see Haymitch.

_"Hey there baby, when I see the light_

_And it's my turn to go_

_I'm gonna thank the Lord for a real good life_

_A pretty little girl and the chance to be your wife."_


End file.
